


Morning call

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [204]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tired Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsvoice, camera, and pretty.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [204]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/821712
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Morning call

**Author's Note:**

> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/620566997701476352))

Squinting at his blaring phone, Derek accepted Stiles’ video call. Stiles looked infuriatingly awake as usual, smiling when seeing Derek.

”Good morning, sleepy.”

Derek pressed his face against the pillow, smiling too. ”Morning,” he mumbled, his voice raspy.

“Aaw, don’t shy away from the camera.”

“I’m not,” Derek said but turned so Stiles could see him better. “How’s Canada?”

“Cold, boring, no you, pretty much the same as yesterday.”

“Pff. If you want a coherent husband, call later,” Derek grumbled.

“I just want you, babe, you know that.”

Derek blushed despite himself. One day he’d get used to Stiles. Probably.


End file.
